Love and Music
by EricaLorena
Summary: Logan and James are best friends in High School, but what happens when more feelings start to develop? Can their friendship take it? Or will they lose each other? A Jagan love story, rated M to be safe on later things.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Love and Music** by _sasukelover154_

This is something new that I just started, I got the idea one day very randomly and finally got around to making something out of it. I hope that I can make this something worth reading, and that I can do these characters justice but nothing is promised. I hope that you enjoy this and that you will continue to read and review my work!

The title of this is a work in progress, so if I suddenly change it don't be surprised.

I will always be accepting of fanart if you would like to make me some!

You can also follow me on Twitter and see what crazy shenanigans I get into on a daily basis, as well as when I am getting some writing done! So follow me at EricaLorena93 and we can be friends!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, or James but I wish I could.

**Warnings:** nothing so far, it is pretty low key at this point.

Remember to review! It will make me write faster!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Let's start a band." James said to Logan as they walked out of the classroom. They had nearly every class together, all but the last one of the day.

"What are you talking about, James?" Logan said as he turned to face his locker, his best friend leaning up against the one next to him. The hallways were as crowded as they always were, teens pushing and shoving to make way to their classes, others simply stopping to talk to their friends.

"You and me, let's start a band." A dazzling smile lit up James' face as he saw the confused look on his friends.

James and Logan had been best friends for most of their lives. They were seniors in High School now, but they had met all those years ago back in Kindergarten. They had been inseparable since that first day when they happened to sit next to each other on the "Magic Reading Carpet", where the teacher would read them stories while they sat in a circle on an obnoxiously bright circular carpet.

James had always been the total ladies' man of the pair. His shaggy light brown hair was always in casual disarray that stayed perfectly sculpted on accident. His big hazel eyes were constantly shimmering and could dazzle anybody who looked into them. Sometimes they were light brown, with small flecks of gold scattered throughout, other times they were more green, with brown streaks to keep it interesting. He had a sparkling white smile with the smallest dimples that made practically every girl in the school go weak in the knees. James' tan skin never seemed to fade, not even when it was winter and below freezing, he would still naturally glow like a sun down the hallway, he did not even need to go to the tanner to keep it up. He worked out regularly, but never enough to make him look disgustingly muscly. He was quite tall, just over six feet, but his frame worked on him; he did not look like a giant or a gangly weakling. His fashion sense was great; anything he wore fit him perfectly. Whether he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit for prom, or a simple graphic shirt and jeans, the look was flawless. James had this way of looking at people that made them feel as if they were special to him, always looking into their eyes and nodding appropriately. Overall, James was a great person, and the best friend he could have ever hoped to attain.

"I just don't know, James." Logan breathed out a sigh as he put the combination into his locker and opened it. "This seems really weird to just bring up out of the blue like this." Logan tossed his backpack off one of his shoulders and began emptying the books onto the shelf by class order.

"Come on, Logan." James whined, pushing at Logan's shoulder playfully with a slight pout on his lips. "We can both sing well, you can play piano better than anybody else I know, and I am pretty decent at guitar." He tilted his head so that it rested against the locker. The way his eyebrows drew up and together over his sparkling eyes seemed to be begging Logan to give in.

Logan twisted his head slightly to glare at James. "You're only an amazing guitarist." Logan countered as he grabbed the books he would need for his next classes and shut the locker door.

"We could totally do this, you _know_ we could." James raised an eyebrow, as if daring Logan to object to what he said.

"James we don't even ever play together." Logan retorted as he swung his backpack so it was on both of his shoulders. He turned away from his best friend and started down the hallway towards their next class.

"That's not true. We just don't try and write songs together. You do your thing, and I do my thing. We play _for_ each other, just not _together_." James quickly caught up with him abnd continued with his case.

"And what are we going to do James?" Logan snapped as they entered the classroom. "Are we going to sit in my basement, playing cover songs on YouTube and hoping to get discovered? You have to be practical." Logan hated it when James did not think everything through.

Logan had always been the more logical between the two; he thought more about his grades and future rather than frivolous luxuries. James had always been one to accomplish what he wanted now, whether than to worry about what may come about it in the future. For example James might take a week to chase after some girl that he thought was pretty instead of studying for a big test, and then coming to Logan in a pathetic attempt to salvage a grade. Despite their contradictions, they balanced well with each other, Logan keeping James grounded, and James making sure Logan did not always have a stick shoved up his ass.

"It will just be for fun." James begged as they took a table in the back of the class. James liked to sit in the back, where the teacher would not call on him as much; normally Logan would not take that place but he liked sitting with his friend. "I promise, no stress, just two best friends making music for the fun of it, if nothing happens from it then so what, no big deal."

"You just want to start a band for the fun of it? No tricks about wanting girls or anything like that?" Logan raised an eyebrow at James before he bent over and retrieved his supplies for the class.

"Well if that just so happens to occur, then I won't object." James smile at him for a brief moment. "But I promise, no funny business, I _just_ want to make music with my best friend."

The teacher walked in just then, a short balding man who always wore the same hideous green sweater. He clapped his hands together at the front of the class, trying to call the rowdy teens to attention.

Logan kept quiet for a moment, biting his lip in thought as their teacher prepared a movie for them to watch. "I'm in." He said in a whisper as the lights dimmed over their heads.

"I knew I could count on you." James said, his smile shining even in the darkness around them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James sat in class next to his best friend. The TV screen's dim light barely illuminated any of the room. Logan sat next to him, notebook in front of him, black pen in his right hand, pencil sitting out in front. He was taking meticulous notes on the educational video playing before them.

Letting his mind wander away from the boring film, James began to think about his best friend. Logan had never had great luck with girls, but that did not mean he was not an attractive person.

Logan kept his dark hair cropped short, just slightly longer on the top so that he could style it up in a short faux hawk. He had big brown eyes but they were different from most others. His brown eyes were deep, they were not flat and lifeless like the puddles of mud most people had, but his were lively and intelligent. His smile was great, beautifully white and slightly crooked with dimples the size of the Grand Canyon. Even though he tended to wear nerdy clothes, the look worked for him. He could pull off a sweater vest and long sleeve in the winter or a cardigan over a V-neck in the spring or a simple t-shirt in the summer. He was on the shorter side for a male, a few inches shorter than James was, the top of his head only reaching the tip of James' nose. He was slighter than the average teen male, but that did not mean that he did not have any muscle on him, James knew from experience not to underestimate the smaller male. He knew that given the opportunity Logan could hold his own. Aside from being able to take care of himself, Logan was also surprisingly athletic, he liked to do kind of crazy gymnastic moves and challenge James to see who could do something better.

James always thought that what kept Logan from getting a real girlfriend was his obsessive need to be the best in school. Logan was constantly worrying about his schoolwork, homework, extracurricular needs, everything except anything resembling a social life.

This was a big reason as to why he wanted to start making music with Logan. He wanted to show him that there was more to life than just schoolwork, that he could be good at other things as well. Logan had taken piano lessons for years when he was younger, and had only gotten better since then; he was a great singer, but he barely ever used the hidden talent. He wanted his best friend to realize that they could put both of their talents together, something they had never done before, and make something great.

James had given up on paying pretend attention to the film by this point; he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared out the window next to their table. He usually did not feel like trying to pay attention, but today he was feeling especially antsy.

Finally, the bell rang above their heads and James let out a loud sigh of relief. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend and began packing up his belongings. While the lights were still off, James kept a careful watch on Logan, when he bent down to put his notebook in his backpack, James' hand crept forward, snatched his pencil off the table, and slipped it into his pocket. Logan finished packing away his things, not noticing the visible smirk on James' lips.

"Are you going to come over tonight?" Logan asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulders when he was standing.

"Don't I every Friday?" James responded with another smirk on his lips as he too readied himself to leave for the last class of the day.

"I wasn't sure if you had a date or something." Logan answered as they walked out of the classroom.

"Not tonight, you're stuck with me." Actually, the truth was that he _had_ gotten an offer from a girl he had been keeping an eye on, but he had turned her down. He had wanted to make sure that he could start on his plan as soon as he was able to, which meant that he needed to start tonight or else Logan might chicken out.

The continued down the hall for another minute, splitting when they came to the end. "I'll meet you after school." Logan called over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

"Try not to stress out too much about me stealing your favorite pencil." James called back. As soon as Logan turned back around to face him, his face visibly pissed, James took off at a run to his next class, his laughter carrying back to his best friend.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Logan scolded James as he met up with him at the corner after class. "You know that I hate doing math without my favorite pencil. It stays sharp and has the best eraser." He punched James' on the shoulder, light enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to know he was serious. "That was a real asshole thing to do to your best friend."

"I'm sorry, Logan. You know that I can't help but mess with you when I get the chance. You left yourself wide open." James gave him the pathetic look, the look that made every girl change her plans when he wanted to spend time with her.

Logan snatched his pencil out of his friend's hand and tucked it behind his ear. "Just don't do it again." He said with a glare before he smiled, letting James know that he was not actually pissed. It was hard for the two of them to stay mad at each other, they both knew what would make the other happy and exactly how to handle the other.

"No promises." James responded with another dazzling smile. "Want to go to your house?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Logan said as he rolled his eyes at the carefree attitude.

They made their way through the crowded hallways, guys stopping to give James high fives, girls pausing to flash him a smile or a quick hair flip. James was not one to be rude, no matter whom it was he would give them as much attention as he could; he liked treating everybody the same. He was such a nice person, always truly genuine when he showed interest in the topic at hand. He was had a tendency to be persistent, he never gave up when it came to getting something that he wants. These were just some of the many things that Logan admired about James.

The parking lot was crowded with many students trying to get out to their cars. Logan did not actually have a car, so instead every day he rode with James to school. James' car was just like any other teenage boys. The outside was a dirty navy blue, dried mud and a few scratches nearly creating an intentional pattern across its surface. Inside one could tell where the upholstery wore away from years of use, but it created a comfortable atmosphere. The floor remained strewn with random items: water bottles, food wrappers, guitar picks, and a few articles of clothing, along with other things. Surprisingly for the mess on the floor, it never smelled as a teenage boy's car should. James may not be the best at keeping the car clean, but he always made sure to keep up on repairs, so that it was always in tiptop shape.

They tossed their bags in the back and sat themselves down in the front. As soon as they sat themselves down, James twisted the keys in the ignition and the radio blared on with some generic pop song. James reached above his head into the sun visor and pulled out a CD, he popped it into the player and a smile spread across his face.

"Much better than that mainstream shit." James chuckled to himself as he twisted around, trying to check for pedestrians and cars in the surrounding area. When he was positive the way was clear, he put the car in reverse and carefully backed out.

They rolled down the windows on their way to Logan's house. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, so much so that Logan needed to squint so that he could look at the scenery he had long since memorized in his years of residence. There were many trees surrounding the streets, many of them in full green bloom, welcoming the nice weather. James sat next to him in the drivers' seat, aviators on top of his nose, hair blowing about in the breeze, singing along to the song playing; any girl would kill to be in Logan's position.

Logan could not help but let out a small laugh, more to himself than anything._ As much as I love school and everything, sometimes I just really need this. Time with my best friend. I love when we can just be together like this, no worries about girls interrupting us, no thoughts about what I have to get done for tomorrow. Just enjoying each other's company. This is why James is my best friend, because he reminds me what is important in life, and tonight that is just us having some good old fashioned best friend male bonding time._ Logan thought this to himself as James raised an eyebrow at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you over there laughing about?" James asked as he turned onto Logan's street.

"Nothing." Logan said with a smile in his best friend's direction. "I'm just looking forward to spending quality time with you is all."

"Me too, bro." James replied with a smile, he put a hand on Logan's shoulder casually as he pulled into his driveway.

"Everyone should be home within a couple hours. Want to go in the basement?" Logan asked as James parked the car.

"Yeah sounds good. I just need to get my baby out of the trunk." James answered, pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening his door.

"Of course you do." Logan rolled his eyes as he too exited the car. Of course, James was not referring to an actual baby but to his precious guitar that he seemed to carry with him everywhere. Logan swore that James would take the thing into class with him if it were not against the rules. Logan grabbed his backpack out of the back seat and fished his house keys out of his pocket.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Logan unlocked the front door for both of them, as no one was home yet to let them in, and took off his shoes once the door shut behind James. After doing the same, James followed Logan to the basement. The stairs leading to the basement were right across from the stairs leading to the second floor, all inside of the front hall of the house. The stairs were made of dark wood, but the basement floor was a plush carpet.

James had always liked being over at Logan's house, not that he did not like his family or his own house, there was just something more homey about Logan's home that James liked so much.

The house was not overly big, but it was large and spacious enough; perfect for the little family. With just his parents and his little sister, Presley, there was not much need for unnecessary space. The first floor was comprised of a living room, kitchen, dining room, small bathroom, and his parents' room. The second floor was where Presley and Logan's rooms resided, the bathroom that the two of them shared along with a small room for storage. Downstairs, the basement split into two large rooms. One room was for Presley to play in, all of her dolls, toys, and the likewise that twelve year old girls played with were all in the confines of the pink plush room. The other room was for Logan. There was a nice electric keyboard, which Logan had saved up to buy on his own, so that he could experiment with different sounds than the standard piano in the corner. Also in this room was a small gaming system he had received the last Christmas, and an old couch he had picked up for dirt cheap at the local thrift shop. The couch itself was an impressive steal; it doubled as a futon so that when James slept over they could sleep in the basement. There were a couple small chairs scattered, one by the keyboard, and another by the piano, strictly so that he could be comfortable while he was playing for long hours.

The room was his Man Cave; he could escape down there whenever he did not feel like being with his family, when he just needed to get away and be with his friends or play some music. There had been many times when Logan and James stayed up all night in the basement. James and Logan would get very competitive when they would play video games, even though they remained well matched. They would get so intense that hours could pass by without their noticing. They would talk about girls they liked; James would help by giving Logan advice on who he would be most compatible. The two of them had talked about the deepest of things at the early hours of the morning, at the time before everything became hilarious. There were not many times when the two would talk about their friendship, how much they meant to each other, but at that of the night, the usual taboo was lifted and they were able to really express themselves.

Both boys dropped their bags on the couch and sat down, James with his guitar leaning up against the arm.

"So what are we going to do?" Logan asked while he drummed his fingers against his arm of the couch.

"Let's make some music." A smile widened James lips for a moment, he knew in his heart that this was going to be the start of something great.

_**To Be Continued  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_

So what do you think so far? It's just basic character set up right now, nothing too major but there will be more to come! So send me reviews to tell me what you think! Then I can update and you will know!

I will accept fanart, you can email it to me or tweet me or whatever you please! My username on Twitter is EricaLorena93 so feel free to follow me and see what is up.

Also you can check out my other stories if you would like to, that's up to you. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and that you will keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Music

**Love and Music **by _sasukelover154_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy moving out of my dorm for summer and then I've been working pretty much all day every day since then so I haven't had a lot of time, but I am trying, I swear!

Let me know how you like this, I know it's just starting out, so it's a little slow but I am hoping that it will still get views so let me know what you think about it!

I am always accepting fanart for this and my other stories so if you want to do something for me just let me know! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, James, or Logan though if I could I would.

**Warning:** as always with me you can expect swearing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"So how the hell do we do this?" Logan questioned James while they sat on the couch.

"Why don't we just start by playing a song we both know?" James suggested with a small laugh. _Logan always has to know what's going on, he always has to be in control. I swear that if I were to try and keep a secret from him that he would explode_. "That way we can see if we can even play well together, after that we can see if we have any ideas."

"Alright, seems easy enough." Logan nodded. "What song?"

James remained silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts. After running several songs through his mind, and throwing them out for not being quite good enough, one song remained at the surface.

"You know that song that was playing in the car on our way home from school? The first one?" A small smile crept on to his face as he thought about it and how perfect it was.

"Yeah, I know it." Logan responded with a smile of his own.

"Let's try that." James could already feel that this was going to work out well; he was very excited to get started for real.

They both agreed with laughing smiles on their faces and set to work. James grabbed his guitar from his side of the couch and began to move to a new spot. He walked back to his backpack and picked his laptop up out of the first pocket. The laptop was a little old, a little beaten up from so much use, but it still worked perfectly fine, so he saw no use in saving up for a new one.

James took his laptop and guitar over to a far corner of the room and went over to fetch the extra armchair by the real piano. He adjusted the chair in the corner and sat down with his laptop in his lap. After turning it on, he did a quick search for the guitar chords of the song. Once finding one that looked promising, he grabbed the end table from the other side of the couch and placed it in front of his chair. James picked up his guitar, giving it a loving pat on the body.

With a soft smile on his face, James began to strum the chords. The feeling of the guitar in his hands was familiar; there was something warm about the worn wood and the feeling of the pick between his fingers. Getting the tempo from his head was easy, and soon enough James was playing through the song easily, singing under his breath. It was easy for James to lose himself in the music; the sound of the chords lilting through his ears, the meaning of the words behind the lyrics, the feeling of singing like an emotional release. The whole experience was a healing process.

James had almost completely forgotten about Logan. After running through the song for what felt like the hundredth time, he looked over to the other side of the room. Logan sat in his chair at his electric keyboard, pencil in his hand marking the sheet of music on top of the music stand. James could only see Logan's back, but he knew that Logan would either be sticking his tongue out slightly, or biting his lip, both things he did when he was concentrating hard. Logan seemed oblivious to everything around him; much like James had been not too long ago.

James approached Logan from behind, pushing his chair with his guitar in the seat in front of him. He left his laptop back on the table because at this point he had the chords memorized. Logan jumped slightly when James entered his peripheral vision but after regaining his composure, he sent his best friend a crooked smile. Logan still had the pencil behind his ear; the pages in front of him covered with neat notes. His hair remained slightly ruffled, from where he had run his hands through it in concentration.

"You actually printed out the sheet music?" James teased him as he picked up his guitar and took his seat in the chair next to Logan.

"I did, it wouldn't exactly be convenient to put my laptop on top of my piano, would it?" Logan turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to question his methods.

James knew better than to question Logan about something like this. "Are you good to start? Or do you need some time with the words or anything?" James asked as he drummed a random beat on the neck of his guitar as he held it in his hands.

"I think I'm good, I've only heard the damn song in the car every day for the past week or two." Logan rolled his eyes at James as he chuckled.

"Alright, let's just play through it a couple times, and worry about words and everything after, just make sure the music is there first." James suggested with a gesture to their instruments.

Logan nodded and turned back to his keyboard and rolled his neck around on his shoulders a few times to loosen up. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'll count us in." James gripped the pick in his fingers, tensing his hand on the neck of his guitar to make sure he was not holding it too tight. James began tapping the beat on his guitar, mentally counting down. "Three…Two…" each word was punctured with a light _smack_ to the body. "One."

They both began playing at the same time and from that moment…they were _perfect_. It took no more than a split second for them to get on the same beat, immediately it was as if they had been playing it together for years. They kept rhythm with each other perfectly. The beautiful notes hung in the air and created sweet tension where it should, and in other places, it felt almost as if his heart would break from the strain. The mix of the two instruments worked beautifully. James strummed the guitar chords while Logan used individual notes to bring out the harmony. The result was a complex but a gorgeous resonance.

After they finished, both boys sat there in silence. Logan had his hands in his lap, his eyes wide, and biting his lower lips nervously. James absentmindedly traced a pattern across the body of his guitar, his mouth hanging open slightly.

_I think that was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard in my life. I never thought that we would be able to do something like that._ James thought to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Logan said, a smile breaking out on his pink lips.

"I really don't know." James said, unable to deny him a smile. "But I think we definitely have something here."

"I think so too." Logan replied. "Do you want to run it again? Or do you want to try it with the actual words?"

"I think that we're ready to try with the words. I mean we can't possibly get any better at the actual music." James snatched the music the music from the stand on the piano. He turned his guitar over and set the papers on top of it, creating a makeshift table. With a smirk at Logan's confused look, he seized the pencil that still remained behind Logan's ear and set to work.

He thought for a few moments, tapping on his guitar with the pencil as he did so. Biting his lower lip in concentration, James began to label the lyrics on the sheet in front of him.

"Okay, I think that works well." James said when he was finished. He set the sheets back up on the stand in the proper order. "Look them over and see if it's okay. We can always change it if we need to."

He watched as Logan looked over the sheets with a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. After a moment he looked over at James, a full on grin gracing his features. "I think this will be perfect, let's give it a shot."

James returned the smile and held his guitar in his hands. Logan turned back to face his keyboard, readying his fingers on the keys. They took a moment to mentally prepare themselves and when James began counting, he could not help but think _I have a feeling this is going to be great._

"Three…Two…One." James began to strum just as Logan began to finger the keys.

There was a brief introduction before James began to sing the first line. He licked his lips, a nervous habit when he sang, and readied himself. _This is the first time we have ever done something like this together…It's really nice, different than what we normally would…I like this…I like playing with him. He's a great pianist, and I think we work well together. I'm nervous about singing in front of him though, we've never done anything like this before, all I can hope is that our voices mesh well._

"_When I was your age I'd give anything,_" James started out softly, simply getting into the rhythm of the song before continuing stronger. "_To fall in love truly was all I could think._" Logan shot him a quick smile and continued plunking at the keys, his fingers making the task look effortless.

They were able to make it through the whole song, never making any noticeable mistakes. Their rhythm was beautiful, their instruments lovely, and their voices to die for. _I don't think that could have possibly gone better. I think I like us singing it better than I do the original…I knew this was a good decision._

As James struck the last chord, he smirked over at Logan who looked back at him sheepishly.

"I guess you were right, we _can _do this…and it sounds great." Logan rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment._ It's obviously killing him that I was right about something._ James touched Logan's shoulder, a smile replacing the previous smirk.

"I know I was right, and because of that I get to say I told you so." James laughed while Logan rolled his eyes at his best friend. "So, I told you so. Ha." James ruffled the top of Logan's hair and sat back in his chair, slouching for the first time in what felt like hours.If there was ever a time when James had near perfect posture, it was when he was playing guitar.

Logan fixed his hair and turned back to his instrument, ignoring the laughing James and starting the song by himself, James picking up at the next start.

They played through the song several times; trying out different note variations and sometimes switching up the tempo. No matter what they did, it sounded beautiful, like the song was just for them to sing. They had tried mixing up the singing parts, but in the end, they both felt it sounded better, more natural, the first way they had tried.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked, fixing his hair from James' previous musing.

"Food? Please? I'm starving!" James put a hand to his stomach and laughed loudly.

Logan looked down at the watch on his wrist and his eyebrows rose. "Oh shit, it's past six; we must have been really into that." Logan laughed and stood up from his chair, pushing it back slightly so that he could walk around it. "I'm sure that there is something for dinner by now, if not then I'm sorry you'll just have to starve." Logan smirked at James before making his way to the stairs.

"Oh your ass will make me some food!" James half shouted as he bounded after his best friend up the stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Logan followed James back down the stairs. They had eaten dinner with Logan's family and told them not to bother them for the rest of the night; they would be busy working on something important. _I hate to admit that James is right, but he was. I really think this is something we can do together;_ Logan smiled to himself as he sat back down in the chair in front of the keyboard. With a large grin exposing his white teeth, James sat down in his chair, his guitar held in his lap.

"So how do you want to do this, Logan?" James asked with a raised eyebrow at his best friend. "Words first? Music first? Both simultaneously?"

Logan thought to himself for a moment. _I've never actually written a song before, I mean I have played songs all of my life but I never thought to try and write something myself. It's not that I have never written _anything_ before, because I do enjoy writing sometimes in my spare time, but I have never done anything like this…_

"I'm not sure, what do you think? Have you ever written a song before?" Logan turned to James so that he could see him better while they discussed their problem.

James' cheeks tinted slightly pink and he ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I have a couple, but I don't think they're very good." He laughed nervously and refused to make eye contact with Logan.

"The Great James doesn't think something he did is very good? You're so full of shit, I'm sure it's great." Logan chuckled and punched James playfully on the shoulder. "Let's hear one! Come on!"

"No, I can't, I don't have any of my sheet music with me, and I didn't bother to memorize anything." James cast his eyes down and absentmindedly traced the pattern of wood on his guitar body. "Let's just focus on a song _we_ can write, together."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Logan pouted pathetically, trying to make the other feel some sort of sympathy. _I was really hoping that he would play something for me; it would be cool to hear something that James wrote. _"So then where do we start?"

"Well what kind of song do we want to write? What have you been feeling lately? You can't just sit down and write a song, you have to use your emotions to put the words down." James seemed to transform into a different person when he spoke about music. He changed into someone who was passionate, and even though he was looking straight into Logan's eyes, it felt as if he was looking directly through them and into his soul. It was a moment that was both beautiful and exposing, something that had never happened with James before.

"Let's just get some ideas rolling, shoot some ideas around and see what sticks for us." Logan turned his sheet music over and began to scribble down the first words that began to pop into his head when he thought about what was most important to him. After he had listed a handful, he called over to James in the chair, "Give me some words to write down, let's see if we have something here."

James bit down on his lip for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. "Well I don't want to write about any cookie cutter high school drama bull shit; I want this to be about something real, not about what everyone else does. What about our perfect girl? You know not just the normal things, but what would really make her tick?" James raised his shoulders; as if that was the only thing he could come up with at the moment.

Logan thought to himself, _That wouldn't be such a bad idea, we could start the song out with things that typical teenagers would say, but as we go deeper into it we could get deeper with the things we would want._ He relayed his play off James' idea and they decided to go on from there.

"Well she would need to be cute, _obviously_." James started out the list as Logan took out a notebook from his backpack and flipped open to an empty page. "Preferably a girl with long hair and cute dimples." They discussed the best attributes for a girl and decided on which ones would be worthiest for the song.

"I would like a girl that I can be friends with, you know, someone who can hold up a nice conversation with me." Logan let a dreamy smile lift the corners of his mouth as he began writing the perfect line.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The song did not take them very long to write, it was actually easy for them as a team. As the clock began to change to the early morning, they began to work on the musical score for the song.

James sat in the chair, just strumming about randomly, that is until he heard the perfect sound. When that happened, he nearly screamed in excitement. "Logan! I figured it out! Listen!" he played through about thirty seconds of chords and waited for Logan's reaction.

"That's bloody perfect, James!" Logan exclaimed with a loud laugh. "Just give me a minute to figure out a complimentary piano part." There was a about a half an hour where Logan was plunking out keys, until he came upon something. He played off some beautiful measures while thinking of what James played through his head. When he thought he had it good enough he called for James to play his guitar part.

When the parts came together, it was like magic. Both instruments flowed with the fluidity of a soft moving river. The parts were different enough to stand out but they collided in a way that could set sparks. They worked out a few of the spots that kinked, and by the time they were done, they had something more beautiful than they had ever heard before.

The sun was rising as they began to work in the words to what was now becoming their first song to form. Both best friends were extremely exhausted, but they were unable to sleep until they found out just how this was going to turn out.

"I think this is perfect." James said to Logan as he let out a huge yawn._ This seems like it's all a dream, like none of this is real. I can't believe that my best friend and I just wrote a song together. I can't wait to perform this in front of someone, so that someone else can see how great we are together. I've never heard something like what we just wrote, it's completely unlike anything anyone else has made._

"And I think that it's time for us to get some shut eye." Logan responded with a sleepy smile.

"I agree!" James replied as he stood up and leaned his guitar against the wall.

They walked over to the couch and tossed the cushions into the corner of the room, revealing the pullout bed that lay underneath. They pulled out the bed and went about making it, Logan getting the blankets and pillows from the closet on one side of the room. When the bed was made both boys went upstairs and changed into their pajamas before they headed back down to their bed and got on their respective sides of the bed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Author's Note:**

What do you guys think? Any good so far? If you want to see how the first song would have been sung by James and Logan I can post the lyrics. The song is Terrible things by Mayday Parade, it's one of my favorite songs in the whole world and I hope you guys will take a listen to it.

Send me a review and let me know your thoughts, I am hoping to get this moving soon and update as soon as possible. In the meantime you can check out my other stories and send me fanart!

Thank you guys for staying with me and not hating me even though I sometimes take forever to post! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Started

Hello my beautiful fans! How are you all doing? Well what we have here is another chapter of the new Logan and James (Jagan) Fanfiction that I have been working on! I hope you read it and that you will tell me what you think in a review!

Don't forget that I have other stories as well, you can read those and let me know what you think of them. Also I am on twitter, you can find me by using ** EricaLorena93** or I also have a link on my profile. ALSO I always accept fanart, I love to see your interpretations of scenes and would love if you sent them to me!

One last thing I swear! I have another new story, it is Kendall and Logan (Kogan) and it is called Friends With Benefits, and I would love it if you guys would read it and tell me what you think! You guys are the best and I will always love you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, or James but I wish I could.

**Warnings:** nothing so far, it is pretty low key at this point, just some swearing.

Remember to review! It will make me write faster!

Love and Music by_ sasukelover154_

James went home the next day in the late afternoon. They had slept in late, only waking after Logan's mother pounded on the basement door, asking if they were going to get up for anything to eat. They both awoke with a groan and yelled a nearly perceptible agreement.

Logan turned over onto his back so that he could rub at his eyes, when his vision was clear he looked over at James to see if he was stirring. James lay on his side facing Logan, his eyes remained closed but his breathing was not as deep as it would have been had he been sleeping. He had to be awake, but refusing to open his eyes in lieu of trying to fall back asleep. His face was soft, there was not a smile on his lips but there was a beautiful look of peace, as if he had been having a good dream.

With a devilish smirk, Logan sat up and shoved James hard in the shoulder, causing him to tumble off the low arm of the couch and land in a heap on the floor, the blanket coming off with him and tangling around his legs and midsection. Logan did not even mind the slight chill in the room without the blanket, hearing James' shout of surprise was worth it.

"What the hell was that for?" James yelled as he sprung up from the floor, kicking off the blanket as he did. His face was no longer peaceful; his hazel eyes were bright and glaring, his nostrils flared while his eyebrows pulled together.

"Sorry man, you looked _way_ too peaceful in bed, I thought you might never eat. Then you would die of starvation and I would lose my best friend." Logan shrugged his shoulder with a sweet smile, trying to gain forgiveness. "Really I was just thinking of your well-being."

"You're so full of shit." James whipped the pillow off his side of the bed and threw it at Logan. Luckily, Logan caught it before it fully hit him in the face; he tossed it off him with a laugh. He knew James was not actually angry with him; there were few things that the best friends could _really_ be angry at each other over, and a silly prank was not on the list. Logan hopped out of the bed, still smiling. As he walked past James, the taller boy punched him playfully on the shoulder, but did it with a smile.

After they ate a late lunch, they talked quietly by James' car for a few minutes, Logan did not want his family to overhear their conversation.

"I've got a family thing tomorrow, so I won't be able to hang out." Logan started the conversation as he and James walked down the small path to the driveway.

"That's fine, I understand." James said with a sympathizing smile. He leaned his back up against the front door when they reached it, and stuck his hands in his pockets. _James always looks so cool, even though he is wearing day old clothes and hasn't showered today, he can still pull off the look. I wish I could be like that. I wish I could just be effortlessly cool like him. _"Anyway, I will probably just be working on more music."

"Good idea," Logan responded with a nod, "I'll try and do some stuff too, that way when we see each other next we will have something to work on." His signature crooked smile lit up his face in excitement, he could not deny that he was looking forward to the possibility of them doing something like this together.

"Sounds like a plan. I think this will be good for us." James flashed him a perfect white smile and took his keys from his pocket. "I'll see you Monday morning with tons of new ideas." He sent his best friend a wink and unlocked the door.

"Can't wait, man. See you then." He waved goodbye to his best friend and walked back inside, ready to get started on his own ideas.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James' room was what most people would call an "organized mess". His room was not dirty necessarily; it simply had piles of categorized items. His bed, straight across from the door, was a mass of green and blue plaid, his sheets only differentiating because they were a solid dark blue. On his dresser against a wall there were piles of shirts and jeans, all mostly clean, he had just not gotten around to refolding them and rearranging them in his drawers. In the floor space at the end of his bed, he had a few different guitars leaning against the wall. In stacks on the floor in front of his bed were several folders of sheet music, most were _in_ the folders, but some had escaped and lay against the worn out carpeted floor. His desk, in the corner opposite his bed, was a whirlwind of papers, books, textbooks, pens, pencils, anything possible he would need for studying; not that he did much studying.

After dropping his backpack somewhere by the end of his bed and placing his guitar against the wall with the others, James collapsed back onto his bed. His back lay against his worn out plaid comforter. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his soft brown hair._ I can't believe this, this is pretty cool._ A brilliant smile lit up his face._ Logan agreed to do this with me, and he will even work on stuff on his own. That means he doesn't think it is a stupid idea, but that it is something that he wants to do too._

James grabbed the notebook and pen from the nightstand by the head of his bed, and lay down on his stomach. He opened to a blank page and began to brainstorm.

When he was in the right mood, a song could just come to him; and he was in one of those moods. The words seemed to flow from his pen and arrange themselves on the page in front of him. Before he knew it, he had the first verse and the chorus already worked out. Pleased with himself, he let a smile creep on his face before he continued to finish the song.

In the span of about an hour, James had the song finished. Even for him, this was extraordinary, he had never finished a song so fast before.

When he had the song out of his system, he rolled out of his bed and began rummaging through his several folders on the floor. He scanned every clumsily scratched page in search of his favorite pieces. Some of his songs were written neatly on several pages of legitimate sheet music, others were crammed on the backs of school notes, and a few were even barely legible on semi used restaurant napkins and paper menus.

After he had his favorites in a pile on his bed, he went about sorting them. He placed the ones on _real_ blank paper in one, the ones on scrap paper or on the backs of school papers in another and the ones on napkins or paper menus in the last. He put the regular paper aside; these ones did not need to have anything done to them. He opened his notebook to a fresh page and began copying the other piles of songs onto new paper. This way, they would look nicer, be easier to store, and be legible.

A couple of hours later, after he had rewritten and revised all the songs in the piles, he had a neat stack of papers in a new folder.

_I think Logan will be impressed with the amount of work I have done today._ He smiled sweetly at the pile, pleased with himself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Logan powered through his homework as fast as he possibly could on Sunday. He had gotten back from spending the day with his family and told them that he had a lot of studying to do for school. He shut himself into his room and emptied his books onto his desk. He got all of that done within a couple hours, and after, he sat down on his bed with an open notebook and began thinking of the songs he liked.

He began a few times, but never thought they were good enough so he crossed them out and ran his hands through his hair, gnawing on his lip nervously. _I don't know if I can do this, I'm not as creative as James, I'm only book smart. James is the one that can do all the artsy stuff. I'm no good at that stuff. Even when I play piano I always go straight by the music, I don't vary from it. I don't think I have what it takes to write a song… _He licked his lips once and put the pen back to the paper._ It shouldn't be_ that_ hard to write a song. I can't disappoint James by not coming up with anything, I have to have something to show him. I have to show him that it is something I want to do too. I have to try my best._ Then Logan got an idea.

After much rewriting and revising, he had something that he felt they could work with. _At the very least, James will have something to work with when he undoubtedly fixes this tomorrow. It isn't completely terrible, but I know he could have done better._ He ventured down to the basement, a book under his arm for a good alibi, and closed the door to his man cave. He propped the paper up on the music stand and began to plunk out chords, the volume on his electric keyboard lowered almost all the way so it would not tattle on him. When he found chords that sounded good with the lyrics, he would mark above the phrase then stick the pencil back behind his ear and start with the next phrase, quietly singing it out under his breath.

Around midnight he finally had something that resembled a song. The chords were a little choppy at points, but he figured he and James could hammer those out at another time. _At least now I can show James something, I won't like a total deadbeat band mate._ He shrugged and rubbed at his eyes with a yawn. _I never knew song writing could be so exhausting. I've only been at this for a few hours but I feel like I could sleep all day tomorrow. I don't know how James could say he just writes songs for fun, this is hard work. For me it is at least, I guess for him not so much._

Logan snuck up into his bed, his textbook and notebook in his hands. The rest of his family was asleep by now, but he did not want to wake them up while going to his room, his mother would never let him hear the end of it.

When he was safely in his room, he put his things down on his desk and crawled into his bed, after shutting off the lights. He curled up, happy to be cozy in his bed and ready to sleep. He was so tired from the long day he had that all he wanted to do was sleep through school the next day, but he knew his mother and James would never allow him to do that. If Logan were ever late getting up then James would barge into his room, rip him out of bed, and drag him to school in his pajamas if he had to. With the thought of his best friend going to such lengths to get him to school, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He woke up in the morning feeling much more rested than he had in a long time. He went about his normal preparations for school, and just as he was ready for school, he heard James' honk from the driveway. He shoved his books into his bag and all but ran from the house, barely remembering to yell goodbye to his family before he was out the door.

"You're early today." Logan said a little breathlessly as he slid into the car, putting his bag at his feet. He only knew this because he had not had time to talk with his family, usually after he was ready for school he had a few extra minutes before James showed up.

"Well I figured it was appropriate seeing as we have a lot to discuss." James shot him a smile as he turned in his seat to see behind him so that he could back out of the driveway and into the street.

"A call or text would have been nice." Logan stuck his tongue out as they drove down the road, but he knew James knew he was not actually mad.

"I'm pretty sure that you will survive being to school a little early. The nerd in you should be ecstatic." James smirked as he rounded a corner; they loved to tease each other.

Logan punched James playfully on the shoulder, only after looking around to make sure no cars were around them. "No punching the driver!" James scolded jokingly. "I am basically in charge of whether you live or die right now. If I were you I would treat me better." James raised an eyebrow in his direction teasingly.

"You can go right ahead and fuck yourself." Logan said with a laugh.

They reached the school's parking lot while it was still surprisingly empty._ This is weird, usually by the time we get here there are only a few parking spots left out at like the end of the last row. I guess we're here earlier than I thought we were._ It was then that Logan actually looked at the LCD clock on the dashboard; it read nearly a half an hour before school was to begin.

"Holy shit, James! We're here really early!" He said in surprise as James put the car in park. "I didn't realize what time it was."

"Like I said: much to discuss." He said this simply as he hoped out of the car and grabbed his backpack from the back seat; in the rearview mirror, Logan could see his guitar sitting behind him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James and Logan dropped their things off in their lockers, since they would not need any of it for a while. They met up again on a bench in an empty hallway. James had brought with him his song notebook and his folder, to make transferring songs easier between the two. Logan clutched a small spiral notebook in his slightly shaking hands. _ He must be nervous about showing me what he wrote, well either that or he didn't write anything, but I can't see him doing that._

"Before you get super self-conscious or something, this isn't all stuff that I wrote this weekend, I promise." He gave Logan a reassuring smile, and he could see the brunette visibly relax. "Most of this is my older stuff. Honestly I only wrote one thing this weekend, but you _did_ say that you wanted to see my old stuff."

"I do! I'm interested in what you've written about! And actually that makes me feel much better." Logan breathed a sigh of relief, a smile starting to light up his face.

"Let's just switch." James gestured down to the notebook and folder in his lap, and the notebook clutched in Logan's shaking hands. "You know, like you read my stuff and I read yours? Is that okay?" _The last thing I want is for Logan to feel uncomfortable or self-conscious. We are in this together; I want him to be comfortable with me reading his work. I guess that means I have to be comfortable with him seeing mine too._

"Okay." Logan said hesitantly, he looked nervously down into his lap. "But be nice. You know I am not artistic like you are. This was actually kind of really hard for me." James could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"No problem, man. I'm sure that it will be great." He gave Logan a reassuring smile. "Besides, I know this isn't everybody's thing. It is seriously hard to just sit down and write a song. It is impressive just in the fact that you got words down on the page. Don't sell yourself short, you did a great thing. As long as the words come from the heart, everything else will fall into place." He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and made sure to look him dead in the eyes as he spoke, making sure that he knew James was being serious.

If there was one thing that James was good at, besides getting girls, it was helping Logan to be more confident. Logan was constantly self-conscious about everything not related to schoolwork. He hated that he was so much shorter than James was, he was not able to talk to girls easily, that he had dull brown eyes, that he did not have a good sense of fashion, the list went on for ages. On the other hand, he always felt good about his schoolwork. He always aced tests, did great on papers, full marks on all homework, and always participated in class discussions. Logan rocked school, he just needed help with confidence in the other areas, and James made it his personal duty to help him out.

Logan gave him a forced but thankful smile as he handed over his notebook as if it was his last lifeline. James took it carefully and slid his notebook and folder onto Logan's lap. _This is the first time anyone has ever read a song that I've written. I've never actually shown these to anyone before, because they are so personal to me. These songs are a vein straight to my heart._ He gave Logan's arm an assuring squeeze before he turned open the notebook and began to read.

James knew enough about piano chords to understand how they sounded in guitar terms, so when he read the chords over the lyrics he could hear how it would sound when it played on guitar. The lyrics were beautiful, simple in the best ways, ways that would make you think harder with how simple they were. A melody for the words played in his head as he read it again. His mouth began to drop open with how gorgeous the words would sound with accompaniment. When he had read the song several times, he looked back up at Logan to see what he was doing.

Logan had the folder open in his lap, a smile on his face as he read one of the many sheets of notebook paper. It was only a few more seconds before Logan was done and looking over at him. For a minute, all they could do was turn to each other and smile stupidly like love-struck teenagers.

"Do you realize what you have here, Logan?" James said with a laugh as he held up the notebook.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Logan gestured down to the pile of papers. "These are amazing. I can't believe that you have never showed these to anyone before. Don't you know how fantastic these are? These are songs that need to be shared with everyone, if these were on the radio or anything, everyone would love them!" Logan ran a hand through his quaffed dark hair and let out a breath.

"They aren't that good." James could not stop the blush that came to his cheeks at the compliment his best friend was giving him. "I mean those are my favorites of what I've written, but they still need some work. They aren't perfect, I can tell you that."

"You're full of shit." Logan chuckled, punching James on the arm playfully.

"Me?" James gestured to himself in astonishment. "What about you! Mr. 'I'm-not-artistic'?" He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Logan. "I would like to call bullshit on that claim. This is one of the most beautiful songs that I have ever seen. All that bullshit about how it was so hard for you to write a song! Lies!" He gave Logan a little shove in the shoulder.

At James' praise, he could tell Logan's entire demeanor had changed. His crooked smile and dimples were blazing with pride. His eyes shone with happiness at knowing how much James loved what he had written.

"You really think so?" Logan bit at his lip, his nervous tell. "It really was hard, I didn't think it was any good, but I knew that I couldn't show up today without something to show you. I didn't want to disappoint you, because I know how important this is to you, and I want to try my hardest to make it work." His dark eyebrows pulled up over his deep chocolate brown eyes, James could tell that he was genuinely worried about disappointing him.

"Even if this did turn out to be a completely shit song, I would still be happy because you tried your hardest, and that's all I can ever ask of you." James' brilliant smile slapped itself on his face as he comforted his best friend.

_I think this is something that could possibly be in our future. I mean Logan just wrote a completely amazing song straight from his head, and I can write decent enough songs to get by. I think that we have something real here._

"We should try playing some of these tonight." James burst out after a moment. Teenagers were starting to fill the halls now, their chatter raising the noise level with each minute. There was only about ten minutes before classes were to begin so there were many students scurrying to their lockers and trying to find their friends.

"What do you mean? We just got these together." Logan looked shocked by James statement.

"I mean let's just mess around with these a little, you know play through them, see what sounds good." James was feeling positively giddy with the excitement pounding in his veins. "Come on, what could it hurt?" He pushed Logan playfully at the shoulder, trying to instigate him.

"Fine you win!" Logan said with a small smile, James knew he could not hide that he was excited too. He knew that together, they had the potential to do something amazing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James came over to Logan's house after school again, not that this was out of the ordinary. Honestly, the two friends spent a lot of time at Logan's house merely because James was always his ride, so it just made sense for them to chill at Logan's rather than James having to bring him home later.

After talking to his mom for a few minutes about what had happened at school, the boys retreated down into their music cave. James brought the chair back to near the electric piano and began to strum absentmindedly while Logan got himself situated and prepared.

They worked on the songs for hours, they only got a few completely worked out, but it was a hard process. They started out with an old song of James' and began to figure out the instrumentals for it. James would strum on his guitar, testing out different rhythms and chords while Logan tried to gauge which one would be best. When they had finally decided on one, it was Logan's turn to figure out his piano part. While plunking chords, he would try to add in little flares of notes, something he usually would not do, but he was trying to be more spontaneous with the music. When the completed parts combined, they only needed to iron out a few details before they were able to get through it happily. After this, it was relatively easy to put the words in, they just sang what felt right and fixed it if they thought it did not fit.

Logan was not one to sing in front of people. He liked to sing around the house, like when he was doing chores, his homework, in the shower, or making food, but that did not mean that he walked around boasting about his singing ability. At best he thought he was average, he did not think he was bad, but he did not think he was amazing. James on the other hand was very confident in his ability, he could sing well and he knew it.

At the end of the night, they were both very pleased with the work they had done. They had a few completed songs and others waiting in the wings. It was just after eleven at night when they decided they needed to start packing up. They had school tomorrow morning and both still had a little bit of homework that needed to be completed. They slipped their music into James' folder, since he already had it designated, and rearranged the room to its original position.

"I think we work well together." James commented as he packed up his backpack to leave.

"I think so too, I can't imagine doing this with anyone else." Logan smiled up at him warmly. _If anyone else had asked me, I would have said no, but this is James, my best friend, I can't just say no to him. If there was anyone I would want to be a part of this with me, it's him._

James returned his smile and swung his backpack onto a shoulder, grabbing his guitar by the neck in his hand. "Now if we could find a place to play, that would be awesome." James wink at him as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

"That is a discussion for another day, my friend." Logan sighed and rubbed at his eyes, suddenly getting sleepy.

"Tomorrow then." James smirked at him. They reached the front door and exchanged quiet goodbyes, the Logan's family was already in bed by this hour and he did not want to wake them up.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Logan said, opening the door for James.

"Yeah, I'll see you bright and early for school in the morning." James gave him one more smile before walking out the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note:**_

I know this is a little boring, but I need some scene set up before anything can actually happen! I promise stuff will start happening soon! They just need to get started! Other than the slowness and general lack of lots of stuff, what do you guys think? Is it something you would like to continue to read? Let me know in a review please!

You can see what I'm up to on Twitter by following me at ** EricaLorena93**, you can send me fanart with your gorgeous drawings of these beautiful men, and you can also check out my other stories and let me know what you think!

I love you guys, seriously, you are the best and I don't deserve you!


	4. Chapter 4 The Musical Journey Begins

**Love and Music**by_ EricaLorena_

Thank you all for being so patient while I struggled with updating this story! I don't know what it was but I just was not in the mood to write this story, and it was really depressing! But it is done now and I can work on something else for a week or so! I won't talk too much right now, because I want you to get to the story, but I warn you, it's a little short and I'm very sorry about that!

Remember that you guys can follow me on twitter at ** EricaLorena93** and let me know what you think! You can also send me fanart of your favorite scenes and I will be very happy! I know some of you are artists, come on, let me see your best work! Remember to review and let me know what you think! I love you all so much! You're the best!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, or James but I wish I could.

**Warnings:** I don't even think there is swearing in this one…hmm…I need to get it together lol

Remember to review! It will make me write faster!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"We've been doing this thing for about a month now right?" James' tall frame appeared suddenly. He was leaning a shoulder against the locker on the right of Logan's, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Logan asked as he grabbed his biology textbook and unceremoniously shoved it into his backpack.

"Well, I've been thinking…maybe it's time to take it to the next level." James ran a hand through his hair, disheveling his locks just enough to make him look like he just rolled out of bed. A perfectly white smile formed on his lips as he glanced over to Logan.

"What do you mean, James?" Logan shut his locker door with a slight _slam_. Even though he always saw James first thing in the morning, he still had a hard time dealing with him until he was fully awake and coherent. There was no explanation why the lighter brunette had to be so perky as soon as the sun rose up. Logan tended _not_ to be a morning person, and James beating around the bush like that did not help one bit. _And if anyone were to hear our conversation out of context, it would certainly sound like we were gay._ He shook his head slightly as he turned to his best friend, his backpack strap in his hand with said backpack still on the floor.

"I think we need to start getting our names out there, start playing for people besides each other." James adjusted the strap of his backpack on one shoulder, his face suddenly more serious than Logan deemed possible for him at such an hour.

"And how should we go about that? Play our songs in the hallway between classes?" Logan swung his backpack onto his shoulders with a large yawn. For some reason he had not been sleeping well lately, and this caused him to be more irritable and sarcastic than he usually would have been. He did not want to take his frustration out on James; but when he was so vague Logan got irritated.

"No, Negative Ned." James shook his head with a fake sigh. "I mean playing around town. You know, in cafés, bistros, restaurants, places like that. Places where someone else might be able to hear us."

"I suppose you're right, we have a few things ready. I guess it _is_ about time we let other people hear our stuff…" He sent James his a sleepy crooked smile as the first bell rang above their heads. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to stay irritated with James for long.

"We'll talk about it more later." James beamed as he turned on his heel and headed to his first class. Logan could not help but feel good that he had pleased his best friend.

During his first few classes, Logan thought about James. Well, not _specifically_, but more about what he was doing with James. For the last month, they had been memorizing and perfecting the songs they had created thus far. They sounded great; their playing became perfectly synchronized, and their voices meshed beautifully.

_Even if I still think it is a little early, I guess it is about time we play for someone else. We will never get anywhere if we don't take that next step. And who knows, maybe we only_ think_ we sound good. For all we know we could sound like dying cats. If we are going to get anywhere, playing in front of a crowd is our next step._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James was so happy that he practically skipped to meet Logan after school. Logan was just shutting the door of his locker when James bounced up to his side.

"Hey James, how was your day?" Logan asked as he zipped his bag shut and slung it over one shoulder.

"Not too bad, glad it's over though. Now the weekend can begin!" With a white smile on his lips, he threw his arms up in an excited gesture and barely avoided smacking a passing boy in the face. His outburst had caused several bystanders to give him an awkward look, but James did not care, his mood was too phenomenal.

Logan chuckled at James as he shouted an apology over his shoulder. "What is our plan?" Logan asked when James had turned back around to face him and give his best friend his full attention.

"Well I was thinking…" James looked away from Logan for a brief moment and became distracted by a passing girl. She was medium height, and her skin was glowing and unblemished. Her beautiful blue eyes were cold and distant. Her long corn silk hair flowed from her shoulders as she walked with her small group of friends. Usually she never gave James the time of day; she was one of the few girls who could accomplish this. Today was different. She passed by James, a couple of girls on each of her sides. She looked in his direction, gave him a flirty wink and raised her hand with a waggle of her fingers that could bring the quarterback to his knees.

Slightly dazed, James raised a hand in response, trying his best to smile naturally; he was too shocked to reciprocate her gesture wholeheartedly.

"James?" He heard Logan's voice from beside him and he vaguely registered the sharp clapping of hands.

"What was I saying?" James asked as he shook his head and turned back to his best friend, trying to shove the vision of the flirty wink from his mind.

"If you want to go talk to her, I'd understand." Logan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if he really did not care, but James knew better. "Who knows, maybe she will finally give you a date." A smirk formed on Logan's lips at the joke, he knew that Jennifer always turned James down for dates.

"Maybe some other day, but not today." James smiled at the prospect, but it was short lived. "It'd be pretty cool to date her, but I think blondes are a little over rated, given the choice I would choose a brunette."_ Who knows though, maybe she will become more interested in me after Logan and I start getting noticed, after we start playing where people can actually hear us. _At this thought, James suddenly remembered what he had originally been thinking of a few moments previously. "Anyway," he began with a shake of his head to help him remain focused on his current task, "since it's Friday, we should go downtown and look for places to perform."

"Where were you thinking?" Logan asked as they began walking down the hall and out to the parking lot.

"Well, there are a few cafés, bistros, and small restaurants on Main Street. I'm sure one of them has to have some kind of opening." The afternoon breeze shifted around them slightly as they stepped out to the parking lot and in the direction of James' car.

"You think so? You think they'd let us play there?" Logan furrowed his brow as they approached the car.

"I'm positive, there is live entertainment all the time, it's just a matter of getting in." James smiled as they tossed their bags in the backseat and climbed in the front. "What do you say, Logan? Want to try?" James gripped the steering wheel between his long fingers as he waited for Logan's answer to come.

James could see as Logan bit his lip in contemplation. His big, chocolate eyes cast down to the floor of the car, his dark eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. He ran a hand through his dark hair and blew out a slow breath from between tight lips.

"I think it's a little bit too soon, but let's do this." Logan looked up a James, a nervous smile creeping onto his pink lips.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" James shouted excitedly as he pounded on the steering wheel. He shoved the keys into the ignition with a wide smile on his face and pulled out of his parking space.

The drive to Main Street was quick, considering the fact that this was one of the busiest times of day. James drove down the road and headed to the area that contained the most coffee shops. He turned onto a perpendicular street and headed into a back parking lot, since the street parking was full.

James took the keys out of the ignition as he looked over at Logan. The smaller brunette was chewing on his lower lip again, gazing out the windshield without really seeing anything in his vision.

"Logan? Are you okay?" James asked tentatively, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm just nervous." Logan looked over to James, trying his best at his natural crooked smile. James remained unaffected by the façade.

"Logan, everything will be fine, I promise you. We are great together and soon people will see that." James beamed at Logan and slightly shook the shoulder in his grasp. "We're halfway there! Get some confidence! We are amazing. Trust me."

"Alright." Logan let out a breath and the smile appeared more natural after. "You do the talking though; I'm not sure what to say."

"No problem, I've got it covered." James winked at him and slipped the keys into his pocket.

When they were out of the car and walking up the sidewalk, Logan still appeared nervous. James smiled at him and bumped him lightly on the shoulder, trying to help him loosen up. _I don't understand why he is always stressing out about everything. This isn't _that_ big of a deal, and all he has to do is stand there and smile. Logan really has to get more confidence, he doesn't believe in himself like he should…he just doesn't see himself clearly…_

The Main Street was not nearly as crowded as it should have been during this time of day. There were many people rushing in and out of small shops, paper bags clutched in their hands.

They approached the first shop on the street, a squat building made from dark bricks. The inside walls remained plastered with antiqued wallpaper that appeared to be straight from the Victorian era. A piano sat in one corner, an older gentleman in a tweed jacket plunked the keys in a beautiful harmony. At several of the tables sat couples, ranging from middle aged to young adults. The atmosphere was more sophisticated than he was used to; it was not exactly the place teenagers would hang out.

James walked up to the aged wooden counter and smiled at the young male behind the register.

"What can I get for you today?" He asked politely.

"Actually, we were just wondering how we would go about playing live music here." James used his most professional voice with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately we are not looking for entertainment at this time." The young man behind the counter shook his head sadly and smiled apologetically at the best friends.

"Will you be anytime soon? Is there some sort of waiting list we can get on?" James never gave up without a fight; he did not tend to give in.

"Actually, we have no control over who plays in out shop. Our corporate office calls agents and they discuss contracts and that sort of thing. Sorry guys." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed minutely, as if he had said the same things to many people every day.

"Well, thank you for all your help." James left the shop with Logan trailing after him.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked as he followed James down the street.

"We keep trying, persistence is key." James smiled down at him for a brief moment, trying to instill a portion of his confidence in his smaller best friend._ There is no way we are giving up after just one try. I refuse to admit defeat so early in the game._

Unfortunately, the next five shops were also unable to help them; they all told them the same story they had told at the first shop. It seemed as if no one was able to be in charge of their own talent. They had one more hope, the last shop on Main Street.

The last shop on the block was a small building out of dark red bricks with large picturesque windows. _This is our last shot._ James took a breath and pushed the door open. He heard the chime of a small bell over his head as he walked through the door, Logan on his heels.

The inside walls bore the same dark brick, however the walls were decorated with many small pictures. The pictures ranged from scenery at different seasons, to old photos of major cities around the country. The light came from yellowing bulbs in intricate sockets hung at intervals around the rooms, and the large windows at the front and back of the shop. The warm smell of fresh coffee hung in the air with the quiet murmur of delighted conversations. The tables appeared filled with teenagers and young adults sipping on their beverages. The general sir of the shop was warm and welcoming; it would be a nice place to spend a quiet afternoon with friends' afterschool.

James approached the counter and gave the young, female barista his best smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked in a way that insinuated she was asking about more than his caffeine needs.

"My friend and I," James gestured to Logan all but cowering next to him, "were just wondering how local talent could showcase their talent here." James did his best to sound professional, intelligent and courteous.

"You guys want to play music here?" She asked as she cocked her head to one side curiously. She had long dirty blonde hair that curled down to the middle of her back, even when constrained in the high ponytail. Her hazel eyes appeared to be an equal mix of green and brown, her pink cheeks coated in a sheet of light freckles. Overall, she was cute, but by her dumbed down response; it was safe to say she was not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Yes." James said with his brightest smile possible, causing the girl to blush under her freckles. "My friend and I are aspiring musicians, and we would like to play our music here."

"Well, we usually don't just let random people play here. Usually it has to be booked by some type of agent, and arrangements have to be made…" She paused for a second, a look came into her eyes that said she was simply yanking his chain and she really had good news. "_But_," she drew out the word and grabbed a sheet of paper that lay a bit down the counter, "we do have this." She placed the paper down in between him and Logan. Logan took a step forward to look for himself. "It's a talent night. It's for young people who want to show their talent to the community. It's two weeks from tonight at eight o'clock and each act gets about ten minutes on stage." She grabbed a pen from next to the register and set it beside the paper. "If you want to sign up just put your names and phone numbers, and we will call you with more details when it gets closer."

James looked over at Logan with a wide smile on his lips. His best friend could not hide the sparkle in his dark eyes; he was excited too, no matter how nervous he was. After hearing rejections all afternoon, they finally received a ray of hope.

"What do you think, Logan?" James asked quietly, searching his best friends face for a sign of hesitation.

Logan bit his lip, one eyebrow rising up for a brief moment. "I think we should do it." For the first time all day, his genuine crooked smile split his lips, seeming to brighten the entire room.

"That's the spirit!" James said rather loudly as he threw an arm around Logan's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "We won't regret this!" He let go of Logan and snatched the pen from the countertop. He wrote his and Logan's name and phone numbers on the first unmarked line.

"Whoever is in charge will call you when we have more details about rehearsals and whatnot. Other than that, I guess we will see you guys in two weeks." She took the pen and paper and returned them to their places on the counter.

"Thank you very much." James said with another brilliant smile.

"No problem, see you guys later." She winked at James before she turned around and sauntered towards a room behind the counter.

James could not hide his excitement as they walked back to the car a few streets away. When they made it to the car, James noticed that Logan was smiling as well. _Sure it took a few tries, but we actually did it. We got a place to play! People will hear us in just two weeks! I'm sure he will get nervous before then, but right now_ _I'm just happy to see him happy._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James and Logan talked about their good fortune all the way to Logan's house. When they pulled in the driveway, a sudden thought struck Logan.

"Shit. I'm going to have to tell my family…and they'll want to come watch us." Logan let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair in inner turmoil. _I love my family to death, they are so supportive of me and everything I do but…I don't want them to show up if this is going to be horrendous, I only want them to see us if we are going to do well…_

"Don't tell them yet, wait at least a week." James suggested as he pulled the keys from the ignition. "You never know, it may not work out. You wouldn't want to get their hopes up."

"Okay…yeah, you're right." Logan sighed in relief and smiled at his best friend. _This may be the first time that James is more practical than me. This is all so new to me, and even though this is his first time too…he's still more experienced than me. He's still so confident and so sure of himself…This is so weird for me…to not be in control for once._

Once they were inside the house, Logan's parents commandeered them for dinner. When asked what had taken them so long after school, Logan answered that they had needed to stay late to work on homework with a few friends. Dinner passed without another hitch, when it was finished the best friends placed their plates in the sink, Logan pecked his mother on the cheek and they retreated into the basement.

James perched himself on the couch with his guitar in his lap. Logan sat down next to him as he began strumming random chords.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked, chewing on his lip slightly.

"We chose songs to play." James said with a smile as he began playing one of their songs, humming the melody softly.

Logan listened to James for a few minutes, losing himself in the music. There was a beauty to the way that James deliberately thrummed the chords. His eyes fell half lidded as his tongue poked out between his lips in concentration. Logan recognized the piece as their first and could not help but think of the lyrics along with the accompaniment.

"I think that one has to be one that we play…" Logan said quietly as James' music faded into the beautiful silence. "How many do you think we will have time for?"

"I think we could do three songs, if we use our time right." James came out of his musical reverie and looked over at him. "Do you have any more that you really want to do?"

Logan licked his lips, thinking for a moment._ I don't know that I can pick, I like all of our songs so much…I don't know what others would like…Why give this decision to me? _"I don't know, James, what do you think people would like?"

"It isn't always about what people like, Logan, mostly this is about us, our music, what _we_ like. If we don't like our music then who cares about what anyone else thinks? What's important is that we play music that_ we_ love." A sparkle came into his brilliant hazel eyes as he spoke, much as it always did when he talked about music.

"Let me rephrase then," Logan amended with a smile, "what song would _you_ like to play, since I really want to do our first one."

"I think another upbeat song would be fun." James said after a moment of flipping through the music in his folder. "I like this one; I think we could have some fun with this on stage." Logan looked at the music and agreed with a nod. "Would you protest to maybe playing our cover song?" James asked cautiously after a moment.

"You don't want to play another one of our originals?" Logan asked, his eyebrow rising up in surprise. _I figured he would like to play all original songs, since this will be the first time that anyone hears us. I thought he would like people to know that we are real musicians, that we can write our own music. _

"I was just thinking that it might be nice to play a more serious song, so that everyone won't just think we are a couple of teenagers who aren't taking this seriously." James shrugged and looked away from Logan, a sign that he was not telling the whole truth to his best friend.

"Is there something else James, another reason why you want to sing it?" Logan asked quietly, hoping he was not about to set off the taller brunette.

"Well…I just think that song is special for us…"James blushed a little and looked down at the strings on his guitar. "It was the first song that we played together…and we sound so great when we do it…I really enjoy when we play that song."

Logan could not help the smile that broke onto his face as James' words. _He thinks that song is special…? I mean, I think so too, but I didn't think he would think it was special enough to pay our first time together…that's really touching, this is a whole new side to James…this is new territory for us._

With the smile still on his lips, Logan reached over and put a hand on James' shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I agree, I think we should play it." James looked over at him, his cheeks still pink, but a sweet smile on his lips.

They looked at each other for a long moment, both smiling and enjoying their sudden closeness. There was something between them in that moment that Logan had never noticed before, complete and utter closeness. They were exposed to each other emotionally and both stayed in their seats. In that moment he realized just how close he was to his best friend when connected through their music.

"Now that we have our set list," James quietly broke the silence, "let's get practicing for our big debut."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note**_

Congrats! You finished the fourth chapter! What did you guys think? I know it was not very exciting, because it is still setting up, but we are getting somewhere! After they start playing things will pick up, I promise! It's just getting there that is my main concern! I hope you enjoyed it though, let me know what you think in a review or private message! Also you can tweet me on twitter, I have a link on my profile or you can follow me at ** EricaLorena93** and find out about my majestic daily life and tell me what you think of my writing! Also you can draw me fanart and send it to me if you would like, I would never object! I have a few other stories going right now as well, so you can check those out if for some reason you can't get enough of my writing (not that I imagine anyone is in that scenario).

By the way, am I the only one who absolutely adores their little moments when they look at each other and you can just tell that they love each other (in here and in real life)?

As always, thank you guys so much for reading my blathering and I hope you let me know what you think! You guys are the best and I love every single one of you!


End file.
